


Haikyuu oneshots

by Aoiwritesfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoiwritesfics/pseuds/Aoiwritesfics
Summary: A place to keep all of my oneshots!Nsfw and problematic content warning!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my haikyuu oneshots! I hope my mediocre writing can cause for a enjoyable read at least! 

Requests are open but I'm viewing them more as suggestions. I don't want to have to close them at any point, so please leave ship pairings, plot ideas, head canons or simply anything else you may think of below! I'll do things that spark my interest and maybe even mash a few of the requests/suggestions together! 

Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single view I get!


	2. Tsukishima x Yamaguchi (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams and Tsuki! More friendship than relationship fluff! 
> 
> Trans Yamaguchi! 
> 
> Tw: body dysmorphia and mention of blood at the start!

Yamaguchi never could bring himself to tell his best friend and team mates that he happened to be transgender, the topic always seemed to bring him anxiety and horrible thoughts on how they might react. Luckily, he had no trouble passing as a man. Hormone blockers helped and the recent transition to testosterone helped even more, no one suspected a thing. No one ever imagined he hid a little secret away from them. 

Developing breasts made things difficult for a while but his parents quickly bought him a binder which helped with keeping his chest flat to all those around him. His first period hit worse but once again he had the luck of hormone blockers stopping his menstrual flow, which helped a lot. The only issue he now had to deal with was the unfortunate restart of his period thanks to the transitioning between blockers and testosterone, he knew it wouldn't be for long but seeing the spotting of blood in his dark blue boxers made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. 

But Yamaguchi wasn't going to let that get him down, not when he had volleyball practice today with Tsuki and the others. So, with some mild reluctance, he rooted out a pair of panties that didn't make him feel like crap, or at least less than the others, and quickly put a sanitary pad onto it. He packed a few extra into his bag just incase he needed them throughout the school day, better to be safe than sorry. With that, Yams said goodbye to his parents and headed out to school. 

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchis bright and cheerful voice called out once he seen the taller blonde. "Volleyball practice after school!" 

"Yes, I know." Tsukishima hardly even glanced down at his freckle faced friend but Yamaguchi didn't mind, after all he'd grown used to how Tsuki was. 

"Lets walk to class together!" 

Hardly 30 minutes into their first lesson and Tsukishima began to notice how different Yamaguchi seemed to be acting. From the way he sat hunched in his seat to the way he kept one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. He watched as Yamaguchis eyebrows occasionally knitted together with obvious pain, he knew Tadashi enough to be able to spot discomfort on his face. 

'Maybe hes got a stomach bug?' Tsukishima thought to himself, his gaze firmly on Yamaguchi. 'Or maybe its something else.' 

Yamaguchi glanced in his direction with that thought and both locked gaze for a mere few seconds before Yamaguchi shyly looked away, the tips of his ears turning a pretty shade of pink. 

Yamaguchi tried to act normal after that although his period cramps were causing his stomach to twist in pain, he just wanted to go home and lay down on his soft, warm bed. But alas he could not. 

Getting through the rest of the school day all while trying to be his smiling self had Yamaguchi exhausted by the end of it. The cramps had not let up the entire day, the back pain started around lunch time and now his chest hurt from binding while he felt so unwell. 

"Tadashi," 

Hearing his name made poor Yamaguchi jump out of his skin, his head swinging in the direction of the voice to land on Tsukis not so impressed face. 

"I don't think you should go to practice today," Tsukishima frowned down at the smaller. 

"W-what?" Yamaguchi blinked up at him confused. "Why not? I want to improve and get better, I want to do well for the team!" 

"Youre sick, you'll just drag practice down," the blonde brushed him off nonchalantly. 

"Thats not true! I'm just as capable!" Tears flooded Yamaguchis eyes, today already had him exhausted without Tsuki making him emotional. "I can still play, I can still practice!" 

A frown formed on Tsukishimas face, "you'll spread your germs and cause the whole team to fall ill." 

"No I won't! I'm not contagious! I'm not sick!" Tadashi snapped, upset and frustrated with his best friend. 

"How can you be so sure?" Tsukishima already had an idea as to why, he wasn't stupid. He just needed to hear it from Yamaguchi himself. 

"Because periods aren't contagious!" Yamaguchi cried out, hardly realising the words that slipped out with how upset and worked up hed gotten. 

Tsukishima didn't let that shock him, he simply sighed and leaned down enough to rub Yamaguchis tears away. "Stop crying, its not a pretty look on you." 

"But you're being so mean," the freckled faced baby hiccuped. 

"I'm sorry. Now stop crying." Tsuki never intended to make Yamaguchi cry and seeing his friend in tears did fill him with regret and sadness. "Come on, ill make it up to you. Let's get ice cream and watch a movie at your house?" 

The offer helped with stopping the tears, Yamaguchi slowly calming down and gathering himself, his thoughts and his emotions. "You're skipping practice?" 

"Yes. I doubt anyone will mind if we skip one day." Tsuki shrugged his shoulders, gesturing for Tadashi to walk alongside him. Which he did. 

It wasn't until they reached the shop and bought the ice cream did Yamaguchi realise he'd let his secret slip to Tsukishima, and how little of a reaction his best friend seemed to have. Tsuki hadn't looked at him in disgust or confusion, he hadn't questioned him about it or started treating him any differently. He simply still acted like the Tsukishima he knew and loved. 

"You haven't asked me about it?" Yamaguchi mumbled softly as they walked back to his house, the plastic bag with their ice cream inside clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Its not my place to question you, nor do I really want to. Its not like you're any different than you were yesterday or the day before. You're still Tadashi Yamaguchi, right?" Tsukishima asked, glancing down at him. 

Yamaguchi nodded quickly, "yeah, I'm still me. I just...I didn't think you'd be so okay with it," he shrugged a little, rubbing at his arm shyly and nervously. 

"I don't care who or what people are. That stuff doesn't bother me, I think its rather stupid if someone lets gender and pronouns rule over who they're friends with. You're still you, that's all that matters to me." 

Yamaguchi could tell Tsukishima meant it, he could tell he really didn't care that he had a uterus. It caused a flood of happy and relieved emotions to wash over Yams, the fear hed carried on his shoulders for so long finally lifting a little. If one person accepted him and still cared for him, maybe the others would too. Maybe all of those nasty thoughts and fears wouldn't apply to his friends, maybe he really didn't have to put so much pressure on himself to stay hidden from the world. 

Tadashi Yamaguchi was a man, a strong and perfect man. He knew that more than ever now.


End file.
